


April 16, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Maybe later!'' Reverend Amos Howell said after he almost reminded Supergirl that it was her bedtime.





	April 16, 2002

I never created DC.

''Maybe later!'' Reverend Amos Howell said after he almost reminded Supergirl that it was her bedtime and viewed her attacking a Smallville creature repeatedly.

THE END


End file.
